Control
by Inarya
Summary: A small PWP I had a strong desire to write. A small look into Veldruk's past and Kylaras' involvement. *SPOILERS for Demon's Rise* REVIEWS PLEASE! *smile*
1. Intro

Hi Everyone!

Sorry I've been off the radar for a while. Just been really busy with studying and moving 4 states west of where I used to be. But I'm in a better place now and exceedingly bored while seeking out a job.

So why haven't I updated "Demon's Rise?" Cause I'm bad! Well no, it's because I've had a bit of writer's block with the story. I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to orchestrate it into a well flowing story. I'll figure it out, or at least I'll try to.

Which leads me to this interlude of sorts. After writing "Without Him," I discovered that my favorite character to write about was not my own WoW toons, but my BF's, Veldruk. His cocky attitude, the way he carries himself, the way I've imagined him and with the help of my BF's PoV of the character, I just love him. So we started exploring a bit of his character in roleplay (that, and I enjoyed the idea of pimping him out to my other characters) but me being so anal about keeping it within the story (ie the one with Yphera), I couldn't bear the thought of Veldruk cheating on Yphera. Just isn't right. So all of his "dalliances" we played out we decided were ones he had in his past, where the Warlock was a bit more feral.

Now comes this story. We played it out because of my occasional sick twisted nature sinks in. And I am going to put a sort of hinting to what happens in this story within "Demon's Rise," but obviously it hasn't occurred yet.

This being said, I'm not sure how long this story will be, if it's a PWP or not, all I do know is that I had a sudden desire to write THIS particular story. What needs to be known before reading ahead is that (1) this is Veldruk's past, prior to him meeting Yphera and prior to Kael meeting Illidan, (2) and I'm sorry, this was to be exposed later in "Demon's Rise" but it becomes painfully obvious in the following story; Kylaras is Kael's daughter. Spoiler, I know, but it explains a bit in my sequel.

So enjoy.


	2. Control

Kylaras slammed the book shut, rubbing her eyes as she felt her temples pound painfully. She'd been studying for the better half of the day and it was wearing on her. But she needed to know these runes, it was imperative that she know everything there is to know about her magic. How else was she going to prove herself to her father?

By every other Mages' standards, she was progressing exceedingly well. She'd all but mastered her fire spells to the point of containing them without burning herself or having the spells burn out. In fact, most typical Mages couldn't do that alone. However, for someone being the daughter of the great and powerful Kael'thas, it was never enough.

So she studied and practiced, then she would study and practice more, and even when her fingertips burned from all her spell casting, she would continue until she could barely control her spells anymore, well into the night.

The same as it was this night, she had been studying for hours and she glanced out to the balcony from her chambers, nothing the position of the moon. The sun had set hours ago. She yawned and debated visiting one of the Priests to help ease the pain behind her eyes, but she realized they'd all be long asleep. A sleepy, disgruntled Priest would be no use to her so she merely decided it was time to sleep, but first, she felt the dire need to bathe.

She quickly disrobed and made her way to her bath chambers when she paused. She remembered there was a large bathing room in the Royal quarters where the water remained magickly warmed all night and day. It was very large and she grinned, remembering that every night the waters were treated with oils, making the steaming water soft, silky, and as she recalled, outright heavenly to rest in. However the chamber was typically reserved for her father and his consorts. She'd been in it once, under his permission, but had never attempted to go again.

Although... it is the middle of the night, she thought. The servants have already tended to the room today, so it should be empty until morning.

The young mage took a glance towards her bath chambers before turning on her heel and swiftly making her way out of her bedroom, snagging a silk robe on the way. She merely held the robe together with her hands, not bothering to tie the thing together as she tiptoed her way down the hall. When she reached the bathing room, she peered inside. The area was well lit but the steam from the water had most of the room concealed. She slipped inside, shutting the door behind her, then called out, albeit quietly, "Hello?"

When nothing but the echo of her voice answered her call, she smiled as she dropped out of her robe and rolled it up as she walked along the edge of the pool-sized bath. The steam was thick around her and smelled of lavender. The scent was wonderful, the warmth of the room already helping to ease her headache away. She made her way to the other side of the room where the soaps were kept, picking out a softened bar in the shape of a star and some oils and conditioners for her hair. Placing the items in a floating basket, she left her robe on one of the many wooden benches surrounding the perimeter of the room and eagerly slipped into the water.

Chills ran up her spine when most of her legs were concealed in the water. Another shiver came out, unexpectedly, when the water swam up and caressed her core in its silky warmth. The water came up to her waist she discovered after descending the few steps and she waded her way to the middle of the bath, playfully pushing her basket along through the water.

Kylaras found a seat in the middle of the bath and she placed herself down, sighing in relief at how well the water and oils calmed her and melted her aches away. She closed her eyes and leaned back slightly, reveling in her short moment of peace.

* * *

Veldruk was having a similarly long night, having just returned from a mission Kael'thas had sent him on. The Prince was finally beginning to realize Veldruk's power and his lust to increase that power, so he'd allowed him a few novelties after earning his trust, including a well tended room in the palace and all the tomes the Blood Elf could pore over to better himself in his demonic training. But even a Warlock as powerful as Veldruk had limits. And tonight he felt it dragging on him.

At first he thought it was his hunger for magic, but even after satiating it with his soul shards, he still felt tired. It was then he realized he'd been using his magic nearly nonstop on his last mission and it must have taken a toll on his body, physically as well as mentally. He needed to be in top condition though, if he was going to continue to be a useful ally to Kael.

It was then he remembered Kael mentioning bathing chambers in the Royal quarters, and how the waters held a particular magic that kept it warmed and oils to help soothe and heal. The Prince had often used the chambers after long fights to quickly recover. Sounded all too perfect. Except that particular chamber was saved for Kael.

But it was the middle of the night, no one would know if Veldruk decided to partake of the chamber and be gone long before the servants tended to the water in the morning.

He pushed the chamber doors open and silently closed them behind him. The male couldn't see much around him, the steam thick in the air, but he got the general idea of where the pool was with the light that managed to penetrate the mist and illuminate the silvery tiles of the ground. He pulled off his robe, folding it neatly and placing it upon a bench before settling into the water.

However, the moment he settled into the warming water, he felt ripples move against his thighs. He blinked a moment then peered into the steam. So… there was someone else in here. Someone who was apparently unaware of his presence.

As he made his way a bit closer to the middle, his thin lips formed into a grin as he started to see a silhouette before him. A very female silhouette.

He couldn't help but smile at the luck. Perhaps he'd be able to relieve more than just his magical tension. He guessed it was one of Kael's servants sneaking a bath in the middle of the night, just as he. The Warlock had the marvel at the shadow though, the slender figure before him was quite a sight. He dared moving a bit closer, trying to perhaps get a better look at who his bathing companion might be.

* * *

Kylaras was standing in the water now, squeezing some oil from one of the bottles she had picked and rubbing it into her skin. She was nearly finished when she noticed her basket moving away from her, from small waves that she certainly did not create. She turned her head and froze when she saw the silhouette of a male before her, but nothing distinctive due to the thick steam the waters emitted. She prayed it wasn't her father when she called out, "Who's there?"

The stranger shifted. "Just a guest." Was the reply she earned. The male's tenor voice made her stiffen, as innocent as the answer seemed.

Still, Kylaras straightened herself, assuming it was a servant who didn't realize who they were dealing with. "This is a private bath. You shouldn't be in here. Leave now or I'll have you removed."

"I find many things private. And a bath isn't one of them." The male replied, coyness laced in his voice.

She tilted her head at the odd response before she felt hands suddenly slide onto her waist. She jerked away quickly, calling a fireball to her grip. The fiery spell sizzled out most of the steam, revealing herself and the so-called "guest."

Kylaras trembled at who she saw. Memories flashed of seeing this Elf at work, his power, and the craze he seemed to go into when controlling and mastering the demons he enslaved. She remembered her father telling her he was a very powerful, yet wildly dangerous ally. Once she had ran to her father when she was very young, unwittingly interrupting a meeting with her father and the Warlock. She stared up at him, his bright green eyes glowing with an evil she had never experienced before. She had been terrified by his stern look, quickly retreating behind the robes of her father. She remembered him chuckling, telling her it was a wise decision to hide from his presence. Even his voice, low with a hint of darkness, scared her. Not much has changed over the years.

With all that she knew of him, the Warlock before her gave her good reason to tremble.

Veldruk was a bit surprised; though he didn't show it save for the feral grin on his lips. He was amused that there was a female in the bath with him, but he certainly didn't expect to find Kael's little girl here. Well… she definitely wasn't "little" anymore. In fact, he had to admire how well she developed. Slender as with most of their race, alabaster skin that was now glistening with the oil she'd been using. Stark red hair, probably a trait she inherited from her mother, fell over her shoulders, the tips resting on a pair of large, full rounded breasts, ones Veldruk approved of greatly.

"Looks like someone has grown up since I last saw her." He smiled at her then turned his eyes towards the fire ball she was holding. He nodded toward the spell. "Think that's enough?" Another smirk, more teasing now.

"Tch." Was the only reply as the young Mage sizzled out her spell, straightening before him. He could sense her fear, in fact, he couldn't help but feed upon it. "Leave. Now." She commanded, turning away from him.

The Warlock shook his head though she couldn't see. Instead of moving out of the bath like she demanded, he swiftly moved towards her in the water, sliding up against her backside, one hand wrapping around her waist, the other resting beneath her full breasts. He held her firmly, but gently.

"So soon?" He asked with a snicker. "But I haven't gotten to see how much you've… developed… yet." He teased quietly. The male felt her shiver within his grip and he knew it wasn't from a chill.

She stilled for a moment, but he could hear her breathing as it started to become ragged. "You shouldn't be doing this…" She said barely above a whisper. "If my father knew…"

"Would you really tell him?" He was leaning in close now, whispering into one of her long elven ears. He had to push though, see how far he could really get with this pretty little female. He still kept a strong hold about her waist, but his other arm slid up her body, his hand grasping her breast, giving it a full, rough squeeze. He grinned when he heard her whimper.

"Well, Princess?" He mocked the last word as he groped and fondled her breast.

Kylaras gasped out, feeling his hand manipulate her flesh. She looked down, watching, seeing her body react to his actions and realized that she didn't necessarily want him to stop. She had never had this sort of attention before, well, yes she had touched herself in fascination, but it never managed to feel like this.

But the fear of this Warlock added to the sensations. She was afraid to anger this male because she knew what he could do. And if this attention, as pleasant as it was, was all he wanted, then perhaps she could give in, for the moment.

"Depends…" She whispered finally through gasping breaths.

"On?" He replied. His voice sounded softer this time and instead of fear being invoked, something else stirred within her. She suddenly felt his other hand assault her other breast. Now both of her developed fleshy mounds were being roughly groped, his fingers now teasingly brushing against her highly sensitive nipples, the nubs tightening from the attention.

The Mage then felt his hot breath on her neck, offering a surprisingly gentle kiss. His lips were warm and soft, something else she didn't imagine. Although all this attention was making it difficult to breathe, more or less, answer him.

"On how you… treat me… right now…" She barely managed out, making the decision that it would be better and safer to just let him do what he wishes. Not that she wasn't enjoying it as well.

"Mm…" She felt him hum in her ear, almost sounding like a purr as he lightly licked up her tipped ear, causing her face to flush with heat. "Do you know of males yet?" He asked quietly, nibbling after the question was posed.

"Only what I've been told. No male has ever been brave enough to touch me like you are doing now." She replied heatedly, tilting her head slightly to look at him. She could see out of the corner of her eyes the lustful look he was giving her.

"I see." He chuckled softly, a sound Kylaras was beginning to like hearing. "Since we both came here assuming there would be no one else around, then perhaps this would be the opportune moment to teach you."

Veldruk gave her breast another squeeze, fully enjoying its size before turning her about to face him. When she turned, she gasped as her gaze was lead downward to where Veldruk's throbbing arousal waited.

"Something wrong?" He had to ask, noting her reaction.

Kylaras swallowed. "I didn't imagine they'd be that… large." She started shivering again as she stared at his thick cock before glancing up at the Warlock's face. She had to admit, he was very handsome, a chiseled face, very easy to look at even if he wore a scowl most of the time. Framed by bright blonde bangs falling near to his waist, he was very regal looking, in her opinion.

Another chuckle escaped his thin lips when she made that last comment. He tilted his head, giving her a coy look. "Don't tell me the gifted Kylaras doesn't know what to do with it?" But to encourage her more in the sensual act, he placed his fingers back upon those lovely breasts, pushing them together, his thumbs rolling the pink little nipples until she groaned.

Kylaras had trouble keeping her breath with the way he was touching her, but she slowly understood what he wanted her to do and her fingertips hesitantly brushed against the tip of his cock. He grunted slightly, whispering, "That's it."

The encouragement helped as she wrapped her hand around the organ; it was then she realized she couldn't completely wrap her fingers around it, his sex was so thick. Another swallow before she started to stroke the organ, feeling it pulse under her fingertips.

She must have been doing something right, because he groaned in response before leaning in and taking one of her nipples in his mouth, greedily sucking on it. Kylaras gasped and moaned, the sensation of his hot tongue teasing her sensitive nub making her tremble with desire. She squeezed his cock once more, stroking it faster as he continued to suckle and lick at her.

"Is this right?" She asked quietly, admiring the way his mouth moved on her skin. He grinned around her nipple, giving it a little bite before pulling back.

"Good so far… but I think you could do better with your lips."

Her face burned at the thought, cheeks flushing, the look on her almost terrified face making Veldruk desire her even more. "You _do_ want to learn all I have to offer, right?" He teased, holding one hand to her cheek and the other to her hand, guiding her to kneel in the water.

The young mage stared at his cock, the flesh swollen and hard and very ready for her attention. "Go on." He growled out, bring her head in with his hand but not completely forcing her. It was never as good if the giver wasn't totally willing.

Kylaras licked her lips in response though, leaning in and drawing her tongue against the tip. The warlock groaned, the warmth of her tongue a wicked tease. His cock jumped at the attention and the mage watched in fascination before giving it another lick, then another, hearing the male grunt in approval. Finally she took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the organ, tasting the bitterness coming from the tip as Veldruk's arousal grew.

His hand took place behind her head, pushing slightly as encouragement while she slowly took his length into his mouth. Using light pressures, he guided her to start moving back and forth on his sex, groaning every time her tongue rolled in just the right fashion, hitting that sensitive spot just under the head of his cock.

Learning his reactions, she moved faster now, enjoying the sounds he was making. Soon enough though, the hand on the back of her head turned to a hard grip onto her hair, and before she knew it, he growled low in the back of his throat as he felt his load pulse through his cock and spill into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she tried to back away, but he refused to allow it, holding her hard against his cock, whispering darkly, "Swallow it all… don't you dare leave a drop for your father to find on you."

She obeyed without argument, swallowing each rush of his essence. His green eyes were darkened with his lust as he smiled at the female. "Such an honor student…" he teased.

When the male pulled out of her mouth, the young female gasped and coughed, breathing heavily at the sudden release. When her breath was caught, she glanced up and saw he was still fully aroused and staring at her with very hungry eyes.

She felt her body tremble when he stared at her like that. "I… I thought males were typically done after a climax…" she whispered.

A wicked grinned crossed his lips as he lifted the female to her feet and turned her around, his actions and words all sex and power as he replied, "Yes, but I'm not about to waste this night with you."

He bent her over, her hands catching on the seat she had been sitting on earlier. She was about to turn when she suddenly felt his finger against her slickened sex and she groaned out, fire ripping through her body from a simple touch. "Shh little Princess, lest you want to be caught?"

Kylaras bit her lip as his fingers stroked and manipulated her sensitive flesh. When she thought it couldn't feel any more intense, the male proved her very wrong, his warm tongue lashing out to slide against her clit.

She couldn't hold back that cry, his tongue working magic on her core. Her body writhed in sexual agony, his hands now bracing her hips to keep her still as he drank up her fluids. Her back arched hard and shouted out as she felt her body tremor in an orgasm unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

The male grinned, licking his lips as he pulled away, reveling in her taste. The young mage panted heavily, desperately trying to recover from her orgasm, arms and legs feeling weak and ready to give out at any moment.

There was no warning save for a slight touch at her hip before she felt herself penetrated fast and hard, a hand coming about her mouth and clamping her scream shut, his mouth just above her ear as he whispered, "Bite back those sounds, Kylaras… I don't want anyone to interrupt us."

The words were sinister, evil, and she knew she should scream and get away and yet her body was ever her enemy, a slave to his male as she silenced herself and shivered when he slowly pulled back and began his thrusting.

Every move was torment and every move was ecstasy as he pounded in her sex, the mage's eyes shut tight as she bit back her groans. The faster he went, the closer she felt to another orgasm and when her back arched hard once again, she heard him cry out a little, feeling his hot essence spill into her sex.

He stayed inside her for a few moments, catching his breath, then pulled himself away and lifted her up. He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her and brought her lips to his, tenderly kissing her. Kylaras blinked then fell into the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance. She allowed for a moment, and his tongue caressed hers before pulling back, nipping her bottom lip and ceasing the kiss completely.

The young female was shivering uncontrollably, still processing what had happened. She was silent as he guided her out of the pool, wrapping her robe around her and dressing himself. When she wouldn't move, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her from the room.

As he silently moved through the halls with the female in his arms, her breathing evened out and he could sense her body relaxing, though she still stayed silent. When he brought her to her chambers and placed her on her bed, she stared up at him. He suddenly remembered her when she was small, sweet, naïve… innocent.

He had stolen it from her. She now realized this as tears flowed from her eyes. He kissed them away and nuzzled her cheek, the tenderness in the act surprising her.

"Sleep, Princess." He whispered before standing and walking out of her chambers.

When he shut the doors to her room, his lips twitched into that wicked grin of his again. Nothing felt quite as good as when he was in complete control.


End file.
